


[Podfic] Schmoop

by Bill_Longbow, Podfics by Juuls (Juulna)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Coma, Fluff, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Schmoop, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juulna/pseuds/Podfics%20by%20Juuls
Summary: Tony’s content. There’s no other way to put it. The fighting’s over, the endgame has been played, nothing to fear anymore.





	[Podfic] Schmoop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bill_Longbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Schmoop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152450) by [Bill_Longbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow). 

> Podfic posted with permission from Bill_Longbow  
Read by Juulna
> 
> This is my first podfic reading! It is SUPER basic, just my voice reading the drabble. I'm learning, so be gentle. :)
> 
> I'm planning to do podfics for other friends and Discord-mates, as well as read my own fics. This all started because the lovely kocuria loves my voice and finds it soothing (okaaaaay? xD) and wanted me to read Cross so that she can listen to my fic as she readies for bed/when she has a migraine. Such a darling; I love you.
> 
> Hope you like this! <3

**Fic Author:** Bill_Longbow

**Podfic Reader: **Juulna

**Length:** 3:57

**Program used:** Audacity

**Download: **[Mediafire for mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pp1gkqx624y5xkg/Schmoop_by_Bill_Longbow_-_read_by_Juulna.mp3/file) (3MB), also available to listen to [on SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-882233887/schmoop-by-bill_longbow).


End file.
